Memoryless
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Sequel to Cold Embrace. After Iniabi is forced to fight and kill Female Morgan, Tiki does him what she believes to be an act of mercy and removes all his memories of her.


Iniabi approached Female Morgan at the base of Grima's neck, Exalted Falchion in hand while Erebus was sheathed due to not being in Shadow form. The barrier that Morgan had erected between the two and the others remained strong, despite constant attempts by Iniabi's group to bring it down, and went around them protectively so they wouldn't be disturbed. Morgan giggled, glowing an eerie purple miasma with the Fell Dragon's power, which flowed into her very core and being. Her face was marred with Grima's six eye design, which ran down from her eyes and seemed to tear into her skin painfully, though the green haired Manakete girl didn't seem to show any pain, while her beautiful green hair was laced with demonic crimson red and black strands. The girl hovered lightly off the ground as she turned to her side and regarded her husband.

"Inny... I'm very happy now... I've never been so happy..." Morgan whispered happily.

Iniabi remained silent as he frowned at his ninth wife.

"My mind is becoming very clear... as though I have known everything. I remember everything about my past. How I sided with Grima to watch everything below me die off, how I was Grima's faithful servant, how he gave me such lovely power now that Father's dead... everything. But... I don't care about serving Grima anymore. All I have to do is one thing..." Morgan started to say.

"Morgan... you are Morgan! The love of my life!" Iniabi shouted angrily.

He took a deep breath.

"You... are Morgan, aren't you?" Iniabi asked.

Morgan frowned in confusion and irritation.

"Mmm... you blind, Iniabi? Of course it's me... or, at least, the true form of me. The godhood-achieved Morgan." Morgan replied.

Iniabi winced at her words.

"Morgan, this... this isn't you! I need you to snap out of this! We can help you! Please!" Iniabi pleaded.

Iniabi reached out and grabbed Morgan's arm, before pulling her into a hug. His tears soaked into the green haired girl's coat as he held her close, inhaling her scent as he reached down and kissed her on the lips. She tasted of ash and death, but he didn't care. He looked up and cupped her cheek, brushing a strand of red-black hair out of her face and blood red eyes.

"Please... please, let us help you, Morgan. Come home to me and our girls. We need you." Iniabi pleaded.

Morgan reached up and cluched Iniabi's cheek lovingly. For a minute, Iniabi thought she was going to accept and smiled hopefully. But then, to his shock, Morgan wrenched herself out of her husband's grip and floated a few feet away.

"I can't do that, Iniabi. I wanted so badly to have you rule alongside me as a servant to Master Grima. I for once acknowledge someone else as equal to myself... you. I love you, but... you don't want to submit to him. You're just like your whore of a grandmother!" Morgan snarled.

She crossed her arms.

"It seems like we have two separate goals in life. We're just... too different to work. If you won't serve Master Grima... then you'll regret doing so as you rot in death." Morgan snarled.

Iniabi took an uneasy breath.

"I see... then... I'll destroy you." Iniabi whispered.

Morgan concentrated and gave a shout as her Dark Dragonstone activated, transforming her into her dragon form. Tears stung in the corners of Iniabi's eyes as he raised Exalted Falchion straight at her.

"I'll destroy you, whatever you are, and bring back the true Morgan!" Iniabi shouted.

* * *

Five years later, Iniabi was talking with Marth II in the throne room. Iniabi was getting ready to step down from the throne as Exalt, and was about to let his and Cynthia's son together take over ruling the Ylissean-Plegian Empire. However, to make sure his son was ready, he sometimes would let him sit on the throne and go over concerns that some of the citizens or nobles brought before him.

Iniabi clapped as he walked over to the throne. Marth had to just deal with a noble who had concerns over food shortages in her land. She had asked Marth for help and the prince had worked out a magnificent plan for her.

"Nicely done, son! You did magnificently!" Iniabi praised.

Marth II blushed.

"Hehe, thanks. I'm still not sure if I'm ready enough, though. I worry I won't be a good enough ruler to match up to you and Mother." Marth said.

Iniabi put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll do wonderfully, Marth. You are so smart like me and you have much of your mother's kindness. And the people love you. You will be a great leader." Iniabi said reassuringly.

Marth smiled and then looked behind his father as he heard someone running up to them. Iniabi turned around, smiled, and leaned down with open arms as three young girls ran over to him. They were his and Female Morgan's triplets, Malachia, Raven, and Kayda, born just before their mother started getting corrupted by Grima's influence and remembered her ties to him. They were also Manaketes like their mother, as well as their older half-siblings Iona, Adrian, and all of Iniabi and Nah's sons and daughters. All three girls had their mother's green hair, but while Malachia and Raven had their mother's purple eyes, Kayda had their father's green eyes. All three girls were currently five years old and were not only already starting to become responsible little dragons, but were also becoming much cherished by both the castle and the rest of the haldom. Iniabi scooped the triplets up in his arms and twirled them around in his arms, the three girls squealing in glee.

"Hi, Papa!" Raven greeted happily.

"We wanted to come see you, Papa." Kayda added.

Malachia just smiled at their human father. Iniabi laughed gently.

"Thanks, girls." Iniabi said.

He pecked each girl on the foreheads before lowering them to the ground.

"Alright, run along, now. Go see Miss Idoun, okay?" Iniabi asked.

The three girls hastily went to do so. They had grown up never knowing Female Morgan, who had died on the day when Iniabi had confronted her. There had been no way to save her and Iniabi had been forced to kill her on Exalted Falchion's edge, crumbling onto his knees in grief after Morgan stumbled into his arms, bleeding from her mouth and fatal chest wound, and just hugged him before fading away into dark particles, silently forgiving him for killing her. After the dragons in the group saved those who couldn't fly after Grima's dragon form had faded away with the death of it's host, Tiki, who had been asked to help Iniabi and his allies with Female Morgan and had ended up starting a relationship with Maynard while doing so, took pity on her best friend's descendant and her future father-in-law and removed all of Iniabi's memories of Female Morgan, leaving him without any recollection of his lost love. After the return to Ylisstol Castle, Idoun had gradually come to be treated warmly by her dead rival wife's daughters as a mother figure and started teaching them a lot about Manakete and dragon culture. Marth watched his much younger half-sisters run off with a smile on his face, before he frowned and turned to his father.

"Father... don't you remember anything about what happened with... with Lady Morgan?" Marth asked cautiously.

Iniabi frowned at his son.

"You're still on about that? Well... the answer is no. I don't remember anything." Iniabi replied.

"But... you and Lady Morgan loved each other, You worked so well together, but you had to kill her when Grima..." Marth started to say.

Iniabi sighed.

"I remember Grima coming back to life somehow, since your Great-Grandmother Robin had supposedly killed him for good decades ago. His name doesn't leave me... but I don't have any memory of this "Morgan". Neither will I remember anything about this "Morgan". If she was the mother of your little sisters, then what's done is done. She's gone and we can't change that, unfortunately." Iniabi said.

Nearby, on the other side of the throne room, Adrian and Caeldori were talking to Maynard and Tiki as the four watched Iniabi and Marth talk. As they did, Caeldori nursed her and Adrian's youngest daughter, Jasmine, on her chest. The baby suckled on her mother's left breast as her father spoke.

"I still can't believe we survived that day. I was sure we were going to die. It's a miracle." Adrian said.

Caeldori shook her head and watched her daughter, combing a hand through the girl's dark blue locks of hair.

"Maybe, maybe not. But in any case, I still don't fully agree with your decision, Lady Tiki." Caeldori said.

Maynard looked at his wife, who was currently pregnant herself with her and Maynard's unborn son. They had already had a son and were expecting another.

"Tiki, are you sure removing Father's memory of Morgan was the best course of action?" Maynard asked.

Tiki nodded.

"Yes, May-May. It was for the best. He was suffering without her, so I put him out of his misery. He would have just continued to lose himself and perhaps ended up worse than I did after your ancestor's death. Besides, even if you tried to get him to remember, you will fail. His memories are protected, so he won't even accept memories of her." Tiki replied.

She reached up and kissed Maynard's cheek.

"Now enough of that. Everyone will just have to accept what happened and move on. What's done is done, alright?" Tiki asked.

Maynard was silent for a few moments, but then nodded in agreement. Adrian and Caeldori reluctantly agreed as well.


End file.
